SpiderMan 4
by MizasterJ
Summary: The un-official continuation of the Spider-Man movie trilogy as written by J. Allen Brown


**Spider-Man 4**

**Act 1** Scene 1: A camera sweep of NYC Skyline brings us down into the community below, where Peter Parker is seen taking snap shots of people and architecture.

(Transition to Photographers taking pictures of Mary Jane Watson for a pro photo shoot. )

MJ smiles and poses for various shot types.

Back to Pete who smiles admiring a billboard ad with MJ featured. His inner monologue tells us, "There she is, still the girl of my dreams, isn't she beautiful? And I'm proud to say she's my girlfriend once more. We started dating again a few weeks ago, when we realized how hard it is just being friends, it's been wonderful, of course we still we have our differences, but tonight, tonight is my opportunity to tell her."

Scene 2:

Subway train goes by, as we see Pete making his steps down to the subway. A man selling newspapers tries to get Pete's attention, the headline on the paper reads; "Cat burglar still on the loose, manages to escape police". Pete is about to get onboard the train when, a masked man threatens a crowd, and forces his way into the train taking them hostage. Pete runs around the corner into a vacant and dark tunnel where he emerges in the Spider-Man costume. Spidey goes after the train as it travels down the tunnel, climbing on the roof while the masked man shoots electric bolts at him from inside. Spidey goes through a hole from the blast and dodges bolts, while the man looks for an escape, Spidey webs him and the train finally comes to a stop.

MJ is finishes with her photo shoot and checks her cell phone, 1 missed call from Pete.

Outside MJ impatiently waits for Pete. He arrives late and they embrace. She questions if he's alright and what took so long, but Pete shrugs it off and says "every things fine, business as usual." MJ says "Spider business' Pete laughs.

As they're walking home, MJ sees a wedding dress in a window and stares. Pete stands back and imagines her wearing it and them holding hands at the alter.

Scene 3:

At MJ's apartment they have dinner and MJ is very busy talking about her day and job, while Pete is having a hard time staying focused. She asks him what's wrong, and again he shrugs it off but she asks him if he took the subway home and she wishes he wouldn't do that, referring to an article recently about subway crime. Pete says," I bet Jameson printed that." They share a laugh, as Pete tries to gain his courage.

On the couch, the couple sits side by side watching the news. A report is shown about the recent resurgence of Oscorp Industries, under new leadership the company plans to return to top profit. Peter is stunned by the news and turns to MJ, who is also quite confused.

They discuss it briefly, mentioning how much they both miss Harry, until MJ notices it's getting late. They say goodnight to each other and kiss, she shuts the door.

Back home, Pete gets ready for bed, and lies down and starts having nightmares of Harry Osborn, Norman, the Green Goblin, and MJ. Pete decides to go out at night for some web slinging to help clear his head and forget about his nightmares.

Scene 4:

S-M swings from building to building, landing on a roof.

He watches the city from below and thinks about no matter what time it is there's always something going on. Until He sees a sleek dark figure on the roof of a building in the distance entering a ventilation shaft. It must be a crook, he surmises, as he goes to intercept.

He decides to enter through the same route and watch. He sees the figure dressed all in black swiftly and gracefully move completely avoiding security cams, and hiding in shadowed corners. The thief proceeded to torch open the vault and withdraw a large supply of cash, stuffing it into a shoulder bag.

SM tried to keep himself hidden. When he looked away to adjust his web shooter more appropriately around his wrist, the figure vanished. He hung lower to search the building visually but no sign, so he crawled back up the shaft to the roof. It was then his Spider sense went off, and he was kicked in the back and knocked down when he turned immediately to get up there was no one around, until again his spider sense altered him, someone was holding a knife to his neck from behind. "Don't Move" a feminine voice said. He paused, his heart racing. It was a military stance. This was no ordinary crook.

He felt her body pressing against him, and it made him nervous.

SPIDER SENSE ! He felt a blow to the back of his neck knocking him flat. He caught himself with his hands pushing up and turning to shoot a web at the feeling woman. He just missed her ankle, but chased her; he was surprised when she jumped off the roof.

He peeked over the edge…Nothing. "Damn, can't let her escape" he quickly went to the other side to spot her swinging from an attachment line. He shot a web line across the gap and swung down to pursue her.

:: Long Action Scene ::

SM looses her into the night, he returns home telling himself she'll be back, they always want more, but who was she? He quickly falls asleep.

**Act 2**:

The morning, Pete is in class at ESU science lab. It's the 1st week of a new semester and everyone needs to find a lab partner. Pete looks at some of the girls around him, they all have partners. Then he sees the nerdiest guy in class look over at him. Suddenly a blonde girl comes into the room pushing the door open, she's late for class.

She isn't the most popular girl but he pays her no attention as she finds a seat and fumbles through her backpack. "Hi" Pete hears a voice to his left, as he turns and sees the quirky girl, "wanna be lab partners?" He smirks "Ok" .

Next Scene

Peter is in the Library sitting at a table reading when a girl near him notices a book on his table called "Applied Neo Genetics" She stares at it briefly before speaking.

She inquisitively asks about the book. Do you mind if …I have a look? She picks it up and starts flipping a few pages. Peter seems distracted by her attractive look.

Although he thinks it odd a girl like her would show such an interest in science.

He decides to ask. "What's your name'? She replies, Felecia to which he says I'm Pete.

And smiles sheepishly. He thought for a few seconds about how lovely she looked, a tall blonde with blue eyes, it was then that his cell phone went off. A bit loud and disturbing for the library he regret that he forgot to place it on vibrate. He took it out of his pocket.

It was MJ. "Peter ?" " Uhh yah Hey MJ. "

Felicia smiled and said I'll see ya later, and Pete slid the phone low and said, "Ok."

Getting back to the phone with MJ, Pete and her began talking until she asks him to meet her. She tells him she has a place in mind.

Next Scene

Pete and MJ are strolling through the Zoo, Peter snaps of few pictures of some Zebra's and Giraffe's before turning the cam at her and taking some shots. They walk past a tiger cage in the background as they discuss simple things. Stan Lee can be seen in the background. Pete begins thinking about marriage. (You can here his thoughts as he sways over how to bring up the topic)

Mj tells Pete she misses Harry, and how he was such a good friend. Pete agrees, Mj says she doesn't want that to happen to Pete and it worries her. "MJ no." "That wont happen to me" She hugs him, and says I love you Peter in his ear. Pete says I love you too as he puts his arms around her. Then he thinks it would be a good time to propose but, she says "I want you to give it up" "I don't want you to… be him anymore." Peter is stunned. "You mean..stop being Spide" "Shh Pete." ( Stan lee and others seen in the nearby ) Pete says "Mj I…(deep breath ). "Its ok Peter" he follows up by saying "I don't know…I have to think about it. "She makes a concerned face. ( as the scene fades )

Next Scene -

A discouraged Peter goes to visit Aunt May. Where Aunt May is busy ironing but asks what's bothering him, is it that awful boss of his? Pete asks May for advice. He says what if someone you care about asked you to stop fighting. What if they wanted you to give up what you believe in? She says that doesn't sound very good. He talks about how he's confused and lost. She tells him he should never give up on what makes him happy and that not all sacrifices are necessary. She says that life is about being who you are and not changing yourself for anyone else. Pete says he's still not sure, but thinks she might be right. To which she says, its up to you and your heart, I know you'll do what's best. He thanks her with a hug.

Next Scene -

Peter is at the Daily Bugle where Jameson is shouting, and ranting. He wants everyone to come to the Oscorp re-opening where the media has gathered to cover the event from top to bottom. He demands that everyone show up and do their job "Even you Parker"

The event is held at the famous Hardy family estate, which is a large mansion, many guests have gathered and lots of media have equipment setup. Peter is trying to squeeze through the crowd to get a good spot for the conference. When the conference begins,

Mrs. Harding is proud to announce the newest president and CEO of Oscorp Mr. Wilson Fisk. Fisk comes on stage and talks about his partnership with the Hardy's, to re-establish Oscorp as the world's leader in computer and industrial manufacturing.

He describes his vision for the company and many other details as Peter snaps pictures of

The Large Foreboding man. "Peter" a voice speaks to him, as he looks over to see "Felecia" the beautiful girl from the library. "So you didn't forget my name" she says.

Pete smiles "of course not" Pete goes on to explain to her that he's working for the bugle as a photographer. Felicia says there someone she wants to introduce him to. "This is my boyfriend,… "Flash?" Pete exclaims. Heh "Well if it isn't Peter Parker, Hey man how's it goin?" says Flash. Felicia asks "You guys know each other?" Flash replies "Yah, Its been a long time buddy" Felicia comments that Peter's studying Neo Genetics "oh really, that sounds like the Pete I know" says Flash.

Then Felicia invites Pete to a future dinner with them. "Do you have a date to bring, Parker?" asks Flash. Pete says he does and Felicia tells him when and where.

Suddenly Jameson asks "Parker? Where's Parker?"

Pete has to excuse himself to get some exclusive shots of JJ with Wilson Fisk.

Pete takes a cheesy photo of JJ and Fisk, with Fisk's hand on JJ's shoulder. ( Zoom in and Fade. )

Next Scene ( The following day )

Front Page of the Newspaper, "The new Face of Oscorp" Meet Wilson Fisk…

(WanderingCamenters Oscrop )

A loud voice speaks.."Gentlemen…

The voice goes on to explain his absolute leadership of Oscorp and all of its employees

It's the voice of Wilson Fisk intimidating his workers. He goes on to describe a plan to

"Mass Produce" weapons of great efficiency. He introduces them to Dr. Farley Stillwell.

A scientist whose leading research in "Neo Genetics" will help them go beyond what Norman Osborn had originally begun. He then mentioned that opportunities in his company depended on loyalty. He asked.. "Now do I have any volunteers?"

Next Scene

Felicia Hardy is in her room studying, when she hears a knock on the door. "Miss Hardy you have a guest" She replies politely. She places the book under her pillow. She comes down the stairs to see Flash Thompson standing in the lobby. He stares at her. She tells him she wasn't expecting him. He scoffs; ahh shut up and get down here already he says so mildly. They walk out the door. He places his hand on her shoulder "What are you doing?" She remarks harshly as if upset with him. "You're not supposed to..."

"Relax, I just came here to see you." He replied. She brushes his shoulder off her.

"The plan was to meet at the Bridge." Says Felicia. "Yah I didn't forget the plan."

"Well good, so then what did you come here for?" she says with her arms folded.

He makes an aggressive move to kiss her. She resists at first then allows it until.

"Hey !" she breaks off. "Flash, we need to talk." Felicia tells Flash about her plans for Peter and the dinner she planned with them at the end of the week. Flash remarks that he's never liked the guy. She insists Peter's a nice guy and doesn't want to harm him, but she needs to use him. When Flash asks Why Parker? Felicia says " Science "

(During the conversation she keeps mentioning "He" when she says things like "Its what He wants … and says "according to "His" orders. )

Next Scene

Peter is dressed as Spidey, he's a little nervous about telling MJ he won't be giving up on crime fighting. He thinks about confronting her when suddenly, he sees someone spying on him from above, but they hide immediately. He goes after them but only seems them slipping away every time, around corners and dark alleys, until he reaches an old abandoned warehouse. He decides to take a look inside. (The camera reveals that he's being watched by someone on the rooftop.) When he enters he notices a sign on the wall it's covered up by a bunch of advertisements so he carefully peals them off to reveal a fashion company imprint. He examines it closer just as his spider sense goes off.

A small grenade rolls into the room he dives out the window quickly as it goes off.

Oddly the building collapses but no flame is emitted from the explosion nor is there a loud "Boom" from the bomb just the sound of the building crashing. Spidey decides there's no use as everything that could be used as clues is now ash, but wonders who tossed the bomb?

Next Scene

Pete on the Phone with MJ, while at school. He tells her about the double date. She says she thinks it's a good idea, but asks with who. He tells her it's a college buddy and his girlfriend, Felicia. MJ seems quite interested and agrees to go. Pete neglects to tell her about Flash. He realizes that she used to date him, but thinks there's no reason why they can't just get along, besides he really wants the opportunity to talk to Felicia some more about her family and their business.

Next Scene

At the Daily Bugle Jameson is trying to link the warehouse destruction to Spider-Man.

Meanwhile Peter is having second thoughts about his date tonight. (Again we can hear his thoughts) Peter does some research and finds that the warehouse property used to belong to "King" the rest was illegible due to poor resolution.

Next Scene

Peter dressed fancy to pickup MJ at her doorstep holding a Rose. MJ says something about how she feels like its prom night all over again. On ride over, Pete asks do you remember Flash Thompson? MJ scoffs uhh don't remind me, that guy was such a jerk.

Pete says maybe he's not so bad anymore. Ya know people change. MJ asks what makes him say that. ( Cut )

"Mary Jane?" Flash says reaching for her hand. "What a pleasure it is seeing you again"

Mj looks over at Pete as he says "surprise". Mj seems a bit stand offish, but shakes his hand reluctantly. "Wow it's been a long time" Mj mutters something to Pete about not long enough. Pete hugs Felicia, then introduces MJ to Felicia. Felicia smiles, shakes MJ's hand and says Pete's such a nice guy and so smart I'm happy for you two. MJ laughs a little. In the theatre, Mj later whispers to Pete that "this is awkward." But Pete's having a nice time and says not to worry and puts his hand on hers. Felicia sees this and puts Flash's hand on hers.

After the movie they are seated at dinner. Felecia is asking Pete about his work and studies in science and what he wants to do in the career field.

Meanwhile Flash is bored and starts to stare at Mj. Mj notices and gives Flash the creep eye but he just laughs and starts kissing Felicia's hand. Felicia asks where did you guys meet? Pete looks over at Mj then says we went to high school together, and Felicia says ohh right, but then Flash says well you two weren't dating then were you Pete. Pete says no it wasn't until later that, and Flash interrupts saying that before they were together ,He used to date Mj. Mj says yah well that didn't quite work out, and Felicia looks interested.

Pete says maybe we should talk about something else. Flash says please no more science.

Felicia says to Flash I like science. Flash speaks up, Pete you still have your head buried in the books. I mean maybe you study too much, What's a guy like you doing with such a pretty girl like Mj ? Everyone is starting to get a little upset.

Mj says she has to go to the restroom. Felicia quietly tells Flash to cool it. Then says, "So Peter, have you ever wanted to work for a leading genetics development project?

Pete asks what kind. Flash says excuse me and leaves. Felicia says well it's a major research and assistance center for the handicapped and medically impaired. Pete says, that sounds very interesting I'd love to do something like that. Pete asks is it for Oscorp? Felicia says it's a subsidiary. Felicia says there's a man I really want you to meet.

Meanwhile Flash confronts Mj and says to her Why'd you have to embarrass me like that? Mj looks over to see Pete caught up in talking to Felicia. Flash says hey and grabs her hand. He says We used to be a lot closer and asks if she missed him? She says stop it. He gets upset and pulls her wrist to make her step closer to him for a kiss but, she smacks him. Pete hears it and gets up. Mj runs out the door. Pete sees her and follows. He asks her what happened she says this was horrible idea, and it's his fault! Pete gets really angry and turns around and sees Flash and Felicia arguing in the window.

Mj grabs Pete's arm and says No, let's just go home. They go to get in the car but Flash grabs Pete and says wait Pete turns around and shoves Flash backward causing him to fall. Flash is very angry.

Next Scene

An angry Felicia snaps "That wasn't the plan, what the hells wrong with you?" she yells at Flash. "I don't care about your plan" he shouts back. "Are you crazy?" she replies.

"We don't need Parker" he says. She says "and I don't need you, we're through."

"It's not that easy." he says.

Next Scene

Spider-Man is angry and thinks maybe he should pay Flash a little visit, but shrugs it off.

He decides to follow him when Flash leaves his apartment. Flash arrives at Oscorp.

Spidey sneaks inside. From above he sees Flash and several other men in lab coats. Flash is being analyzed by a physician. Spidey over hears them talking. Your body seems to be stabilizing. How are you feeling? Flash responds "Angry." The Dr says, Thoughts of aggression, normal, although your blood pressure has risen quite a bit. Your muscle structure is becoming more & more impressive. We will have to test further. I hate doing this. But it's what you agreed to remember? Flash gets injected. Kingpin walks into the room. He is pleased by the test results, and comments "you're looking better than I had hoped." Flash responds "Why are you so obsessed with Norman Osborn and that formula?" Kingpin admits "Norman Osborn was brilliant man before he became insane, I regret not working with him prior to his demise. " The bio- enhancement formula he worked on he called it the Goblin formula." "But I have upgraded his recipe and now you will be my Goblin a better Goblin, and I will use you to strike fear into the hearts of my enemies."

Soon after, Spidey is detected by a motion sensor alert system and an alarm sounds. Security sees Spidey exiting the building and chases him. Spidey fights off some of the guards. Wilson Fisk demands "don't let him escape." "I hate pests."

Flash throws on his goblin gear and guise, hops on a large glider and pursues Spider-Man from above a dense forest.( long chase scene ) Goblin's crashes his large glider, but ejects a smaller one, still he looses track of Spidey and returns to base.

Spidey gets away and lands on a rooftop where, his Spider sense goes off but it's too late a cable lasso twists around his body and he falls to the ground. A shadow figure emerges. "Looks like I caught a spider." Spidey struggles as the dark figure gets closer and closer. "Oh its no use, I'm afraid those cables are even strong enough to hold you."

"So now I've got you right where I want." Who are you asks Spidey.

'Oh we've met before remember?" She steps closer revealing herself. "What were you doing? Spying? Shame on you" "Listen lady, whoever you are just let me go you don't know what you're doing." "Why? Why should I let you go?" "Because you have to..I'm the good guy." "This isn't a game, but I might want to play with you, if …you co-operate." "What do you want?"

Next Scene

Kingpin asks if they caught him, a guard responds that he got away. Kingpin says

I won't have my operation compromised. No one crawls around in my business. I'm going to have a specialist take care of our little friend. He picks up the phone. He says "Smythe, bring in the heavy artillery." Kingpin turns to Goblin and says "Kill Spider-Man! At all costs!

Next Scene

Spidey stands next to the woman know as the Black Cat. She says "meet me here tomorrow at Midnight, come alone." S-M says "That's it? How can I trust you?" She smiles and kisses his cheek before she uses her hook shot line to swing away, as he stares.

Next Scene

Peter? …Peter? He was so busy daydreaming about the Black Cat that he didn't notice he lab partner Debra trying to get his attention. He quickly snapped too, saying sorry. Shessh what's with you asked Deb. Oh I'm just…tired. Well there's a test in 2 days so you better perk up. ( cut )

The bell ring,s Peter walks out of class; he spots Felicia in the hall and turns the other way avoiding her. She sees him and follows. Peter looses her in the crowd.

Next Scene

MJ picks up her phone and sees Pete is calling but before she answers, accidentally drops the phone and it lands underneath her seat, she can't reach for it while she's driving. Pete gets frustrated when she doesn't answer and, then realizes Felicia is still following him.

She follows him back to his apartment where he tells her to just go away. But she insists

On just letting her say she's sorry to his face. Mj calls peter back but his cell phone was left on vibrate in his other room. Pete lets Felicia inside and she begins to tell Pete how sorry she is and that she is afraid of Flash , He's jealous of you and Mj, and that he's become very aggressive. Pete feels sympathy towards her. Meanwhile MJ pulls up near Pete's apartment and begins heading to his door. Felicia begins sobbing a little and Pete comforts her as they hug. Felicia looks at him and leans in for a kiss.

They are kissing just as MJ sees them through the window, she runs away. It is that moment when Peter stops kissing Felicia because he thinks about MJ. Pete tells Felicia that, this isn't right and she has to go, she asks why but he is very persistent so she leaves. Her purse is left behind he runs out to give to her but she's gone. Inside he finds a voice recorder.

Next Scene

Flash at the gym hitting a weight bag, finishes his work out. Gets in his car and while driving he spots MJ sitting alone on a park bench weeping. He sits in the car waits.

Next Scene

Pete calls MJ but gets no answer. He stares curiously at the voice recorder wondering if Felicia used it to record him. He decides to play it back. A man's voice on the other end sounds very recognizable. "Miss Hardy if you don't do as I say I'm afraid you and your family will never see your father again." That's Wilson Fisk, proclaims Pete. I gotta report this.

Next Scene

Day becomes night and when MJ gets up to leave, Flash throws on a mask and hoodie snatches her quickly and tosses her in his car trunk driving off. He drags her out of the trunk and stabs her with a med syringe sedating her. When she wakes up she's lying on a couch in the middle of a dark room. Her ankles tied together. She is very frightened and reaches for her cell phone. Dials 911. Help, I don't know where I am., my name is Mary Jane Watson and someone's kidnapped …. The phone is aggressively swatted out of her hand from behind. "I never said you could make a call. No matter … he steps on the phone crushing it. "They have no idea where you are; nope it's just you and me Mj.

No Peter Parker to get between us. Ya know you broke my heart and now I'm going to break something of yours. " Flash reveals himself looking very menacing in a dark tattered hoodie. He reaches toward her wearing a nasty looking glove.

Next Scene

Pete at the police station, trying to turn in evidence on the voice recorder, when he over hears a dispatcher relay a 911 call. Emergency situation we got a kidnapping Miss Mary Jane Watson. Pete shouts MJ! The police staff asks you know her? He responds where is she? We weren't able to trace the call. Can you play it back? They play the tape. Pete says wait that sound, what it is. Some one says sounds like a trolley cart. It's the train station onWest Haven, Hurry !

Next Scene

Spidey gets their first and goes in after MJ. As he goes to untie MJ, He is confronted from behind by a man in a ghoulish robe and hood hiding his face. He tells S-M "Get away from her, she belongs to me now" as he shoots laser heat blasts at S-M's feet. S-M turns; to see him back flips to avoid the lasers and lands on the side wall. Again the man fires lasers at S-M and Spidery leaps off the wall at him shoots a web on him, lands on the floor and pulls the web until, it rips the robe off revealing a horribly scary looking Goblin face.

Mj. screams! ( Long fight scene ) During the fight S-M rips off the mask of the Goblin and sees Flash. Later the police arrive but the building is in flames. The Black Cat swoops in to save an unconscious MJ and S-M. They believe the Goblin died in the flames. BC says "that's two you owe me" SM says "thank you." S-M asks

"Who are you?" she replies "I'm not that different for you." S-M asks "me?" she says "a vigilante looking for a way out." S-M says "I think you're confused about me" she says

"Am I?" S-M says "you don't know me." BC says "everyone thinks you're a hero, but

I see you hiding behind that." They are face to face, "I see the man behind that mask."

"You're afraid….of loosing the ones you love." He stares at her and they kiss, then he stops when he remembers MJ lying unconscious. He picks her up and leaves. He spends the night beside MJ's bed.

**Act 3**

(Several days later) A news report reveals that MJ confessed about Flash Thompson being her kidnapper and the police team found him at the crime scene with sustained injuries and have taken him to Ravencroft penitentiary, Felicia hardy is being held for questioning about her boyfriend Thompson, and voice evidence incriminating Wilson Fisk on accounts of illegal weapons distribution, while Fisk has been unavailable for comment, this will no doubt have a major detrimental impact on the newly established Oscorp Industries.

MJ and Peter are seen walking together, at an amusement park laughing, smiling and kissing. (It seems they have both gotten over the incident and moved forward.) They have a conversation, where PP tells MJ he still feels bad about what happened between him and Felicia, and she says its ok I know, I know you've told me before that she was just upset about Flash and his jealousy. I'm sorry for not trusting you. Look Peter I forgive you ok, lets forget about it. No more regrets. PP smiles and says "I love you." They hug. Pete smiles at MJ. Mj. says "Peter…I need to tell you something." PP says "what is it?" MJ says "Pete, I want to marry you." PP is stunned. "What?" he asks. MJ says "after all we've been through together, we are still here and in love, we deserve to be happy." PP smiles and hugs her and says "your right" He then asks, "but what about. the Spider-Man thing? I thought you wanted.." she says "No, I accept it, it's my responsibility as well…it's our responsibility. I was worried about you, and what if someday you don't make it home, and about people we know being targeted by your enemies, it was all too stressful for me, but now… I realize just how much you care about me and I'm willing to sacrifice my peace of mind because, I want to be there for you, just like you're always there for me. (Dramatic Pause) ." Pete says "MJ, I'll never let anything come between us." Pete wraps his arms around her and they kiss.

The next scene is silent. Pete is on 1 knee, proposes, and then puts a ring on MJ's finger, she smiles. (Cut to…Wedding Bells.) The ceremony goes smoothly with ( cameos by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts , Stan Lee, Tom Defalco, Mr and Mrs. Fantastic, Jean Grey and Cyclops) Aunt May, Dr. Conners, JJJ, and Robbie, all showing up. Dr. Conners mentions how Pete graduated at the top of his class. May talks about how proud she is and how Ben would be too.

2 days after the wedding, PP gets a call on his cell phone, BC's voice says "Can the Spider come out and play? " and disconnects. PP gets into S-M attire and goes to the roof where he last saw BC. "So what's it like being married." BC says as she steps out of the shadows. "You know who I am?" replies a stunned S-M. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." She replies. S-M asks "But how did you…she cuts him off "It's time you lived up to your end of the bargain." S-M asks "What do want from me?" she pulls him in close then says. "Follow me" She leads him to Oscorp. "Fisk has my father, he's a prisoner." He asks "Your father, why?" "I don't have time I need your help to free him."

Once they infiltrate Oscorp, and release her father from his cell, they disappear leaving SM locked in a room by himself. A screen turns on and the Kingpin addresses him, then SM asks what he did to the BC. Kingpin says 'why don't you ask her yourself. "The BC is seen next to him she says "Sorry Spider, I had no choice."

Kingpin sends 3 robotic spiders which he calls his Spider Slayers into action. After SM defeats them, the Kingpin escapes, leaving a messages that this is far from over and He got exactly what he wanted out of him.

Hours later, SM manages to track down BC using technology from Oscorp and confronts her. He shouts at her, "Your working for him I can't let you get away, your going to jail." She resists him and they fight. (Fight scene)

SM subdues her and she apologizes while crying, He unmasks her revealing Felicia Hardy he asks her why. She begins telling him how the Kingpin blackmailed her father and threatened their family, he forced them to buy Oscorp and have him run the company. He used to work with her Father as small time crooks until he discovered that my father found Norman Osborn's

Technology and Secret documents with the enhancement formula. Fisk tried to force him to hand it over but he wouldn't because he wanted to use it for himself. Fisk had him thrown and jail just to abduct him weeks later. I've been trying to get revenge on him ever since, I couldn't include the police because I know Fisk would have hurt him. I wanted to free my father but I couldn't do it alone, so I recruited Flash and he became my boyfriend, we tried to rescue my father but Kingpin caught us and, that's when he decided to force my father to tell him the formula or he would harm me.( Part of this is simultaneously being read from her diary that someone discovered under her pillow) So my father told Kingpin's scientists and He decided to test the formula on me so that if my father had lied it would be at my expense. It worked, I started stealing money for Kingpin to continue lab tests, he said if I kept working for him he would let us go. but it wasn't long before the formula started to wear off, so Kingpin had his top scientist alter the formula Flash was worried that I wouldn't survive another dose so he volunteered.

That's when he became..unstable. I thought you might be able to reverse the effects.

She breaks her speech..."I'm sorry I caused you and everyone near me so much pain, I'm sorry Pete, I didn't mean to…."

SM forgives her they embrace. SM decides to let her go. (Narration from SM about how he feels that she's been through enough. He felt bad for not trusting her, even though she betrayed him she wasn't his enemy and he treated her like she was. Trust is very important, I've learned that trust takes time and patience; it's a mutual understanding that only comes from the heart along with forgiveness. "I'm letting you go, go be with your father but you have to promise No more crime. She agrees, and he says he promises to catch the Kingpin she says, "Not if I do first" They walk away.

Final Scene

(_NARRATION from Peter Parker_: I'm thankful that I've found someone to trust in me.) PP is at home with MJ they sit on the bed staring out the window embracing, when MJ asks quietly "So where you taking me on our honeymoon?" PP replies "To a galaxy far far away."

Bonus Scene after the credits roll: A Mysterious agent hands a test tube vial concealed in plastic casing to another man and tells him "It's a confirmed." zoom in on the paper work that says the test results were 100% positive.)


End file.
